Exemplary embodiments relate generally to video tracking, and more particularly to providing automated video tracking via radio-frequency identification (RFID).
RFID is a technology that allows for the automatic identification and tracking of items. A typical RFID configuration includes RFID tags attached to objects, and one or more RFID readers for reading signals sent by the RFID tags. The signals may include a unique identifier for the object and/or additional data about the object such as size, shape, type, weight, etc. In the case where the RFID tags are passive, the configuration also includes at least one RFID emitter to generate RFID signal to be sent to the RFID tags. The RFID signals are received by antennas on the RFID tags and include enough power to cause an integrated circuit in the RFID tag to power up and transmit a response signal. This response signal is read by one or more RFID readers. One RFID reader can be utilized to determine a two-dimensional location of the RFID tag, while two or more RFID readers can be utilized to determine a three-dimensional location of the RFID tag. Typical applications of the RFID technology include inventory tracking, inventory management, and supply chain management.
Standard cameras (digital, film) are utilized to capture images that include light in the visible spectrum, while full spectrum cameras are utilized to capture images that include light that is not in the visible spectrum. A typical full spectrum camera captures infrared, ultraviolet and visible light. One application of full spectrum photography is in forensics to emphasize non-visible materials (e.g., gun shot residue, fibers, etc.) that show up better in the ultraviolet and/or infrared spectrums. Both types of cameras may be used for security purposes by having a field of view focused on an area to be protected (with the camera stationary or scanning).